Deja Vu
by aliciax0x0x0
Summary: What happens when an viscious serial killer esapes form jail, and his next target is Brennon. What will she do? Chapter 2 is up, and please review, I want to know what you guys think.Revised chapter 1 to fix errors.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bones, the only thing I own is the characters I make up.**

**Deja-Vu**

**Chapter 1- The Begining**

"Brent I'll take this last row,"said one of the prison guards. "There is only a few people to check on anyways then I'll go home."

"Thanks Rick I owe you one," said Brent as he walked away from Rick. "See you tomorrow," said Brent waving as he walked away.

Rick then continued his way down the cells. When he got to the last cell he noticed the inmate was laying on the bed wasn't moving. At first he called in to see if the inmate was ok. After a few minutes of no answer Rick decided to go in, and to see if the inmate was ok. When he got up the the inmate he shook the man, but no movement. Rick then decided to lean over and to check the inmate's pulse. As soon as he leaned over the inmate moved his farthest arm and stabbed Rick in the throat. Rick staggered backwards, and fell on the ground grasping for air. As he layed on the floor the inmate smirked at him, and ran out of the cell.

_**At the Jeffersonian**_

"Zack please pass me that skull," asked Dr. Brennan as she examined the bones of a body in front of her.

"Yes Dr. Brennan, here you go," said Zack as he continued to examine a pelvis bone.

"Zack what are your findings?" asked Temperance as she looked at Zack.

"Well based on this pelvis bone it is female, and between the ages of 14-16. It looks congruent with the other bones we have; so it was from the early 18th century," said Zack as he continued to work; not even looking up to talk.

As Zack finished speaking Camille came in the lab. She looked worried, and walked towards Temperance.

"Yes may we help you?" asked Temperance looking up at Camille.

"Well I need to talk to you privately... please follow me to my office it is very important,"explained Camille as she motioned Temperance to follow her.

"This better be important you are intrupting our work," sighed Temperance as she followed Camille. "Zack continue your good work, I want you to finish your analyzing of this body by the time I get back," explained Temperance as she continue to walk.

When they got to Dr. Saroyan's office Temperance saw four FBI agents in the room as well as Booth. Temperance looked confused, and walked over to Booth. "What's going on Booth... why all the agents?" asked Temperance as she looked at him.

"Bones you'll find out in a sec I only know as much as you do, so just listen," said Booth quietly to Bones.

"But I want to know now what is so import-" But before she could finish a heavier man that looked about 60 started to talk.

"Well thank-you Dr. Saroyan for bringing Dr Brennan here, now please everyone sit down everyone and I'll explain why I asked you two here," said the man as he pointed to Booth and Temperance.

"Now what I brought you here for is to warn you Dr Brennan. Last night a inmate escaped from prison. He killed the guard by stabbing him in the neck, then escaped wearing the guards clothes," said the heavier man. "Now they reason I am telling you this is , because this guy is after you Dr Brennan. You put him away 6 years ago for killing many people, and now we think he is after you," continued the man.

"What's his name? And what makes you think he'll come after me? He probily has lots of enemies he wants to get back at. Why all the sudden me?"asked Temperance confused a bit.

"His name is John Richardson, does that name ring a bell?" said the heavier man.

Temperance just looked shocked at the FBI agent, and her face went a ghost white. She couldn't believe that creep got out. She remembered him very well.

**Flashback**

"Temperance so nice to see you? How are you?" snickered John.

"Let him go, he has nothing to do with this."

"No see you are going to pay for trying to get me. I told you that it is none of your buisness to leave me alone or you'll be sorry. But no you didn't listen. Now James here is going to pay. You made me kill my lover, now your will die too," BANG went off the gun.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

"Bones are you ok?" asked Booth looking concerned at Brennan.

Temperance just stood there shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guy that killed her fiance 6 years ago plus was a serial killer was on the loose. She couldn't even muster up the words to reply. All she could do was sit down in a chair beside her, and put her head in her knees.

"From your responce I guess you do Dr Brennan. Now to tell you what we are going to do-" said the heavier man just as Booth intrupted him.

"Just a minute here! What the hell is going on? What did this creep do? Obviously something serious to Bones or she wouldn't be acting this way. I want some answers," said Booth strongly.

"Well since your partner won't talk I guess I'll tell you," sighed the man. " See about 6 years ago we went after a serial killer that was killing women. We ended up finding out he killed about 20 women, because Dr Brennan here and her team linked the unsolved murders together. When we questioned him on why he killed them he said 'because they said they loved me but i knew they didn't. But before we caught him he ended up killing Dr Brennan's fiance. He shot him point blank in the head in front of her, because she was helping us," explained the man. " Is that enough information for you," he continued as he glarred at Booth.

Booth just bit his toungue and sat back down.

"Now to continue what I was saying we have agents all over this building , and will have you followed at all times Dr Brennon. If you have any questions let me know later. For now you guys may go," said the man.

As soon as he said this Bones raced out of the office. Booth tried to catch up to her, but she wouldn't stop. Finally when he caught up to her she was in the girls bathroom.

"Booth please just leave me alone," said Temperance as tears ran down her face.

"Bones you know I can't do that. I am here for you through thick and thin, you know I have your back," said Booth wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes I do I just want this son of a bitch caught. This time it is personal," said Temperance.

"I know Bones ... I know," consulted Booth.

* * *

Hi guys this is my first Bones story if you like it let me know. I think i might of spelled a few names wrong if idid plz let me know the correct spelling. Well talk to you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

**I don't own Bones, the only thing I own is the characters I make up.**

**Deja-Vu**

**Chapter 2**

As Booth and Brennan walked into the lab Dr Saroyan walked up to them.

"Are you ok Temperance? You ran out so fast out of my office I didn't get a chance to talk to you," said Camille looking concerned.

"Yes I am fine Dr Saroyan. It just was a lot to take in all at once. Don't worry about me I am fine. Now excuse me I have to go back to work now," said Temperance as she pushed by Camille. Camille just looked at Temperance as she walked by.

"Is she really ok Booth?" said Camille quietly to Booth.

"You know Bones... very private, and doesn't like to talk about her feelings. She doesn't want to be a burden," sighed Booth. "I think she is more then likely shaken up, but no use asking or talking to her about how she feels, because she won't talk. You know that Camille. But honestly I think she'll be fine," said Booth giving a small smile, and patting Camille on the shoulder.

"Your right Booth, but just to be safe just keep an eye on her. Especially now that this guy is loose I don't want anything to happen to her," said Camille.

"I promise as long as I am alive no one will touch her," said Booth looking very serious.

"Well follow me I got to tell our crew about the tightened security. They are not going to be happy about this," said Camille shaken her head as she walked into the lab.

"Can I have you attention please?" said Camille sternly.

"What is it Dr Saroyan? And what's with the secret meeting in your office? Brennan wouldn't tell us anything," asked Angela looking up from the computer she was at.

"That's what I need to talk to you guys about. This is very serious, and everyone needs to listen carefully. The reason I had the meeting in my office is, because I was alerted by the FBI that a serial killer by the name of John Richardson had escaped from prison," as Camille finished saying this Angela and Hogans looks shocked.

"No way, that guy was put away! How did he escape?" said Hogans.

"Who is John Richardson, I have never heard of him," said a confused Zack.

"John Richardson was a serial killer that was put away 6 years ago for killing at least 20 women that we know of. Plus sadly he killed Brennan's fiancé also. One shot to the head was the cause of death. I wasn't here when it happened, but arrived soon after, and heard people talking about it," said Anglia looking sadly towards Brennan; like to say sorry for telling them about the horrible ordeal that happened.

"Oh .. well umm... I'm sorry to hear about that Dr. Brennan," said Zack looking towards the desk he was at. Zack didn't really know what to say. People skills wasn't his strong point; especially with dealing with hard situation.

"It's ok Zack can't help what happened in the past. Nothing can be changed," said Temperance looking kindly at Zack.

"So then the security guards that followed you in Camille is for our protection then," said Angela.

"Yes yours, and especially Brennan's. Temperance I don't want you to go anywhere without someone with you. We know this guy is after you, so please listen to us," said Camille concerned as she looked at Temperance.

"Look you don't have to do all of this I can handle myself. My life has been in danger before, this is no different. I don't see the point of having someone following me 24/7. I have Booth he can keep an eye on me, why more people?" complained Temperance looking annoyed.

"Look just humour me, and make sure you aren't left alone . I don't want to hear about you getting hurt or killed," said Camille as she put her hand on Temperance's shoulder.

"Ok I promise I won't go anywhere alone. Now can we get back to our work please?" said Temperance a little impatient at this point.

"Go a head Dr. Brennan," said Camille as she walked away.

So Brennan and her team continue what they were doing. At about 8 at night Temperance decided to call it quits.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow I got a date so I am leaving a little early," said Temperance.

"Ooohhh a date umm... who is the lucky guy," winked Angela as she nudged Temperance.

"No one you guys know. Well I am off," waved Temperance as Booth and a couple other agents followed her.

"Bye hun tell me all about it tomorrow. I want to know all the details," said Angela as Temperance walked out.

"I will," said Temperance as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Outside in the dark John Richardson crouched quietly with his gun in the bushes by Booth's car. He knew it was Booth's, because he had been following Booth and Brennan since he got out of jail. He noticed how well they worked together, and how good of a team they were. They bickered at times, but he knew they were close. If he didn't have an agenda out for Brennan he'd probily want to know the two. They seemed like his kind of people. You know the fact they do research on who they are looking for, and are fixed on the person until they are under their power. John loved the chasing part the most, and that at the end of they day Brennan and Booth always got the guy they were looking for. John waited for a while until he saw the two walking towards Booth's car. His car and Brennan's car was right beside each other. He heard them bickering as usual. Temperance was complaining how she had to have people follow her at all times, and Booth was doing his hero act stating that he would never let anything happen to her, and yahda yahda. John waited until his aim was perfect and when Brennan turned her back to say goodbye to Booth he shot her straight in the back two times. The first shot was aimed for her heart through her back, but actually missed it and hit her left lung. The second shot went right through her back and through her breast bone in the front of her. Temperance grasped for air and fell silently to the ground. Right away Booth ran to her, but by this point she was laying on the ground. Booth stood up quickly to see who shot her, and saw John Richardson escaping in his car. Booth shot at the wheels of the car, but missed. Right away he called for 911 and then went to Temperance.

"Bones just hold on help is on the way," said Booth trying to be reassuring as he kept pressure to her chest. Temperance couldn't say anything at all. All she could do was make gasping noises. In her mind she thought she was going to die due to lack of air, and because of the pain.

* * *

**Hi guys sorry for taking so long I have been extreamly busy due to school and work. Plus I had a major writers block :(cries I'll try to get chapter 3 up really soon. Plus I am working on another story; which I started before this one called Betrayal. It is from Law and Order SVU. If you are interested please give it a read. Remember to review, and if you have any suggestions please let me know I am up to hearing your suggestions. Love ya all xoxo. **


End file.
